


Look What You’ve Done To My Peonies!

by sunlian



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DA Prompt Exchange, Multi, Prompt Fill, Sibling Rivalry, flower shop au, in which i self insert with both carver and hawke bc i also fell in love w merrill at first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlian/pseuds/sunlian
Summary: Yasuko and Carver Hawke go flower shopping. They argue. They bicker. They fall in love with the cute elven employee.The usual.





	Look What You’ve Done To My Peonies!

**Author's Note:**

> title is barely related I just rly like that dumb video clip.
> 
> based on a da prompt exchange prompt; “Hawke and Carver are arguing over which plants to get for the garden at their new house when a young woman approaches them and offers to help. Merrill works as a horticulturalist at the store and both Hawke and Carver fall for her hard.”

“Carver.”

“What.”

Yasuko crosses her arms, fixing him with a withering stare. Carver tenses up almost on reflex, hands gripping the handle of the trolley, no doubt preparing to argue with the eldest Hawke.

“Peonies? _Really_?”

“What the bloody hell do you have against peonies?”

“I don’t have anything against them, but you know that they won’t fit with the rest of the garden.”

Carver snorts derisively, rolling his eyes for extra effect.

“I thought you ‘didn’t really give a shit as long as it didn’t take too long.’ Decided to become a professional gardener have you?”

“I still don’t give a shit, but your distinct lack of taste is not only going to result in my having to come here, but is also, frankly, inexcusable,” she smirks her laziest, smuggest smirk, “can’t have you embarrass yourself anymore than you already do.”

Carver’s face falls into a familiar scowl, raising his finger to point accusingly, mouth forming a retort which she hopes won’t be a shout-

“Excuse me,” comes a new, distinctly accented voice, “can I help you two?”

Both Hawkes turn towards the voice, and are greeted by an elf, dressed in the dark greens of the store, complete with a lighter matching apron, slightly dirtied. Her black hair is mostly shaved on one side, save the line of tight horizontal braids. Bright and eager green eyes blink at the bickering siblings, catching the light in such a way to make them shine.

Carver loudly clears his throat and Yasuko tugs at the collar of her leather jacket.

“Yes, well, um-“

“I’d _love_ some help,” Yasuko says, cutting off her younger brother, smiling at the adorable employee and decidedly ignoring the look he’s currently shooting at her, “I’m looking for some flowers.”

“Yes, _we’re_ looking for some flowers. Something for a front garden,” Carver butts back in, easily flashing the woman another smile.”

“Oh, well, I can certainly help with that! I can see you’ve already picked out some peonies. I love them, personally, and they’re lovely in gardens. They compliment other flowers amazingly!”

Carver beams, puffing out his chest even as Yasuko struggles to not roll her eyes.

“I mean, they’re fine and all, but I was thinking of something different,” Yasuko says as casually as she can manage, something that becomes even harder when the beautiful elf focuses on her again, “but I was thinking of something a touch more vibrant, like say…. marigolds?”

“They’re lovely as well! I could see why you might want them as well,” she glances down at her wrist and the slim watch around it, “I have some time if you’d like some extra help. Not be rude but you do seem a bit erm,” she pauses, regarding the tall humans with a sheepish little smile, “New to this? I can show you around, help you pick out the right plants for your garden?”

“ _Yes_ ,” the both of them reply at the same time, turning and fixing each other with the most subtle glare they can manage.

“Oh wonderful! My name’s Merrill, by the way. I forgot my name tag today.”

The pair of siblings ended up following her around the greenery for three hours, easily buying twice as many flowers as they actually needed. But given that she gave them her number to call, just in case they needed help with their garden, both Hawkes agreed it was three hours well spent.


End file.
